Forever
by AdorableMe
Summary: And then, suddenly everything around them didn't matter. Through thunder, lightning, and hail, the only thing that did matter was that they were going to be together, always. They embraced, and angels cried. CS one-shot.


**Forever**

**A Contestshipping one-shot by AdorableMe**

* * *

Eyes scanned the room until they met the other matching pair.

Watching the other from afar in the overcrowded area, they felt tingly inside from the other's gazes. Noise would fill the room but then, suddenly the only thing they could see would be the other. They would nod and turn around, despite the pain inside that urged them to turn back around to face each other once more.

Later on in the day, they would meet and the same old thing would happen. It started out cheerful and polite that quickly launched into a match of insults being thrown like wildfire at the other, arguing about a silly topic, when they would soon forget how it all started. A rose would be tossed to the blushing brunette and each would stalk off with scarlet faces.

The routine would be kept going on and on each day, and for some reason, they never did learn and expected for something different to occur. Some sort of…event, a confession from the other, perhaps?

He would just lay back on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep for hours when his thoughts came back to haunt him and he just gave up on trying.

She, unlike him had been able to fall asleep but had been woken up almost immediately every time with every attempt.

Hail started and they both watched as clouds came together and the thoughts would wander for hours from day until night, the hail getting stronger with every passing second.

None made any move to fall asleep, it was no use: their minds would just pry open their eyes again. It was the mind versus the body, and psychological fighting always won each time.

He sat there on his bed while she lay down on hers and their tired bright eyes turned dull and bored through the ceilings of their respective houses. His mind made him focus on one mental picture, the one of her. Flashes of various memories went through his brain and he nearly cried with exhaustion.

It was the same, all the time.

And everyday, he just spent his nights thinking about _her_, and her _only_, about everything that _she _did, and how fascinating it was to him in every way possible.

And what he didn't know was that while he kept his feelings hidden from her; from the world, she felt the same about him, and no other person could _ever_ get in the way of their secret love that was supposedly one-sided to the other.

The hopeful looks on her face that signaled that maybe, just maybe he felt the same about her, or the pounding in his heart when she smiled at him, that smile that was reserved only for him and he felt so special that way.

Each lover dreaming of a place of peace with the other and hoping that one day it will happen, while they were now just waiting for a miracle to strike, when the only way their love could _prevail_ in the end was by _saying something._ Not hiding from the stubborn cover they held on their faces like a mask, pretending to the best of rivals but straying far from the lover's title that they wish they could share.

'But why dream of something you can never have?' The question would play _over and over_ again in their minds like a never ending movie, before one of them realized that you _couldn't_. But in this case, he decided, their love is something they can have no matter what everyone else says, because in the end the only thing that will matter is whether they're together or not.

While she stared in her room watching her roses in the corner drying up but still having the crimson shine that was still there since he presented them to her, his heart thumped wildly as he screamed out into the air in frustration. Midnight strikes and his eyes turn to the clock where the hands pointed to the 12. Hail smashed against his window and small drops of water slid down his window, but in all his life, he never felt more compelled to take action.

She stared out the window watching the furious storm with sad eyes straining to search for the full moon that was supposed to have appeared that night only to gaze down at her hands in dismay. On the other hand, he slammed open his door, running out the hallways of the nearly silent house, downstairs as loudly as he could possibly be, as other residents shifted uncomfortably in their sleep but made no move to wake at all.

He didn't stop to check if they were or not,_ no_, that didn't matter. The only thing that did was that he had to get there, to be with her. Out into the storm he ran, his skin being cut by shards of ice and small pieces of hail crashing down on his body but no notice of the pain was taken at that moment.

Thunder rumbled through the air and the hail began to cease as lightning began to flash through the dark clouds overshadowing the boy. She stood up from her bed, not being able to fall asleep as she saw rain beginning to pour. No chances, no risks were taken as she flung open the sliding door to her balcony, stepping outside, because this was what she need to do, what she wanted to do.

She was wet now, soaked to the bone in her thin nightclothes but there were no regrets as she threw herself over the railing. A faint voice that was calling her name was getting more audible now. She shut her eyes tightly, as she embraced the fall with open arms.

He, on the other hand had reached the outside of her balcony and had opened his arms widely to catch the falling girl that he knew so well, as tears flew down their faces, and they cried together in the storm that windy night.

Her name was at the tip of his tongue, as he was about to say it when her eyes snapped open and their hearts stopped together as one. Barely above a whisper, he managed to get out those words he's been keeping inside so long and just spilled everything he had to her, as she listened as their hearts beat as one _together_, united in love.

Their eyes met and then suddenly, they laughed, out loud, and he stopped his blabbering and they just laughed and cried together until it was stopped by a rumble of thunder. Their lips met and all they could feel was the other.

Now, suddenly, standing in the storm, lightning, thunder and all, fear was no longer _there_ and boundaries meant nothing at all. And all of those mysteries of life weren't there at all, nothing to keep them _away from each other_, none of those pondering questions that kept them up for hours, nights, days.

There wasn't a need for words, there wasn't any need for reasons why at that time or place, or there wasn't any forbidden places to explore. They had that feeling; that urge at 12:00 at night that they had to be with each other.

There was no apparent reason at all; the only thing that was ever keeping them apart was _themselves_. They embraced, and lightning faded away into the distance.

Thunder began to silence, and they smiled for the first time that night and stared into each other's eyes, knowing that the silence spoke for itself.

The rain stopped like the hail, and the blood on his arms stopped pouring out onto her skin, traces of hail still stuck to his body as he remembered the piercing pain that what once was, was no longer there.

She hugged him once more and together they felt that the world came to love them again, the stars leaned down to kiss them, the sun gathered them in its warmth, the Earth revolved around then, and the moon finally came out of the clouds covering them in a warm, lovely glow.

There was one feeling that they shared the whole time they were together, the one thing that they knew they would never feel unless they were together.

_Happiness._

The sun will rise, and the day will come, but the feelings will last.

Always.

**A/N: **Thoughts?


End file.
